1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of welding a shaft and a wheel in a turbine shaft, a turbine shaft, and a welding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional turbocharger includes a bearing housing, a turbine shaft rotatably supported by the bearing housing, a turbine wheel provided at one end of the turbine shaft, and a compressor wheel provided at another end of the turbine shaft. The turbocharger is connected to an engine, and the turbine wheel is rotated by exhaust gas discharged from the engine. Moreover, the rotation of the turbine wheel rotates the compressor wheel through a shaft. Thus, the turbocharger compresses air with the rotation of the compressor wheel and sends the compressed air to the engine.
The turbine shaft is formed by welding the shaft and the turbine wheel. For example, laser welding, electron beam welding, or the like is used as welding means as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-137099.